Mothers Aren't the Only Ones
by maxandkiz
Summary: Something's wrong with Sammy and its up to Dean to find out what's going on. Sammy- 5, Dean- 9


Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean knew something was wrong the second Sammy declared that he was too sick to go to school. Yeah right. This from the kid who just two weeks earlier was swearing up and down between bouts of puking that he was perfectly capable of going to school. Still Dean needed to be sure. Taking a seat on the edge of his little brother's bed he gently placed the back of his hand on Sammy's forehead to check for fever. Finding none he looked his brother over carefully. Dean could tell by the way Sammy's hands twisted the hem of his night shirt and the fact that his eyes stayed glued to the blanket covering him that something was bothering the youngster. Come to think of it Sammy had been pretty quiet about school for the last few days; none of the normal chattering about every single second of his day.

"_What could possibly be going on that would make Sammy not want to go to school?"_ Dean thought as he studied his little brother. _"It couldn't be his teacher cause he loves Mrs. Walton. That leaves the kids." _Taking a firm grasp of Sammy's chin Dean lifted his face so that they were eye to eye. "Is one of the other kids picking on you, Sammy?" he asked. "Cause I can fix that. You just tell me who the little punk is and I'll straighten him out for you."

"Nobody's bothering me, Dean." Sammy replied. "I'm just sick. "cough" "cough" See? I'll be all better by tomorrow. But I can't go today. Please don't make me go to school today, Dean. Please?"

Dean was spared from replying when the door to their room opened and Bobby peered inside. "Sammy, what are you still doing in bed? You two should already be dressed and downstairs by now."

"Sammy says he's too sick to go to school today, Uncle Bobby." Dean announced.

"Is that so? Does he have a fever?" Bobby inquired walking up to the bed.

"No" Dean simply said. He scooted over and allowed Bobby to take his seat next to Sammy's side. Watching as his uncle conducted his own check up on Sammy Dean thought about what else could be causing the fake illness. There really wasn't anything special happening today except for that Muffins with Mom Break…Oh. No wonder the kid didn't want to go today. While the moms' breakfast wasn't a big deal to four graders like him, Dean knew that it was an extremely special day for the little kids like Sammy. He still remembered the way all the kids in his kindergarten class had done nothing but talk about it for days before hand. That explained why Sammy was so quiet about school and why he didn't want to go. Dean turned to fill Bobby in on the problem just as the man stood up.

"Okay Sammy, how about we do this? You go ahead and get dressed and ready for school and then come downstairs. If you're still feeling bad after breakfast, then you can come right back to bed. Deal?" Bobby bargained.

"Okay" Sammy sadly whispered. He threw back the blanket and slowly climbed out of bed.

"Good man" Bobby praised patting the little boy on the back before leaving the room.

Thirty minutes later both boys trudged down the stairs and through the living room. Hearing voices in the kitchen they shared a confused look before tiptoeing to the kitchen doorway. Their faces lit up when they saw a very special visitor sitting at the table with Bobby. "Vonnie!" they shouted running up to their friend and giving her a big hug.

"Morning boys!" Vonnie greeted. "How are you today?"

"Sammy's not feeling good, Nurse Vonnie. I think he's getting sick again." Dean replied dropping into a chair and pulling Sammy up beside him.

"Oh I hope not." Vonnie exclaimed winking at Bobby behind the boys' backs. "Cause I need your help this morning."

"You do?" Sammy asked sliding off the chair. He walked up to Vonnie and peered up at her. "With what?"

"Well, you see I was supposed to go to the Muffins with Mom breakfast with my kids this morning but then Jensen's job decided to have a Bring Your Kids to Work day today. They both decided to go with their daddy so now I don't have anyone to go to the breakfast with." Vonnie explained. "I was kinda hoping you two would go to the breakfast with me and let me be your mom for today. But if you're not feeling well Sammy…"

"I feel better now" Sammy broke in. "Honest"

"You sure Sammy?" Bobby asked trying hard to hide his grin.

"Yep! Come on Dean! Let's go get our book bags so we can go. I don't wanna be late!" Sammy shouted as he raced out of the room.

"I'm coming, Sammy" Dean called out. Turning to Vonnie he asked, "Your kids really with their dad?"

"No, they're on their way to school. After Bobby called and told me what was going on, I had a talk with them and we decided that I would go eat at the breakfast with you boys first and then I'd go with them." Vonnie honestly answered before standing up. "Think I better go check on that brother of yours before he decides to start the car himself."

"Thanks, Vonnie!" Dean said giving her a quick hug. He waited until she had gone out of the room and then rounded on Bobby. "You set this up, didn't you?" Seeing his uncle's nod he turned to walk out of the room stopping at the doorway. Looking back at Bobby Dean asked, "How'd you know?"

"Easy. I seem to recall another little Winchester going through the same thing a few years back." Bobby told him with a smile.

"Thanks Uncle Bobby" Dean replied returning the smile.

That afternoon Bobby's truck was filled with Sammy and Dean's happy voices as they described in great detail their special day.

The End


End file.
